


Chill

by jamesdotjpeg



Series: Alveezy One Shots [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alveezy, Daddy Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesdotjpeg/pseuds/jamesdotjpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvie stops by the office to drop off lunch for House (but obviously, it's going to cost him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: Ex-Boyfriend Wilson (you'll see).

“Ay doc, delivery for you.” 

Alvie strode into House’s office waving a white paper bag triumphantly above his head, moving across the room to set to it down on House’s desk with a flourish. Greg leaned to inspect the contents of it. Reuben sandwich, “no pickles” scribbled across the wrapper, he huffed and glanced back up at Alvie with a slight smile. 

“It’s cold, right?” 

“Um, duh, what do you take me for, some half-rate Hispanic delivery boy? I know what Daddy likes.” Alvie crossed his arms over his chest and snorted when Greg faux-gagged and rolled his eyes.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.” He stood and strode around the desk and let Alvie kiss his stubbled jaw playfully, swatting at his hip when the shorter man hooked a finger in a belt loop of his slacks and pulled him forward. “Uh-uh, no way, I have a meeting in like fifteen minutes. Thanks for the lunch, nice to see you, get out of my office.” 

“Nope, food’s gonna cost you. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Alvie hummed, stood up on his toes to plant a kiss on his lips but missed when Greg turned his head to chuckle and turn him abruptly so that the desk pressed into Alvie’s lower back, making him gasp. 

“You’re right, you don’t make the rules, I do.” House raised an eyebrow and leaned over 

him slightly and using their differing heights to his full advantage. “But I can let you think you do for a little bit, I guess. So what’s it gonna cost, hm?” He bit lightly at his jaw to incite a reaction which Alvie gave readily, fingers finding purchase around the back of Greg’s neck with one hand and the other still hooking two fingers through his belt loop but pulling him closer firmly now.  

“You can start by keeping up what you’re doing, uhm,” Alvie trailed off distractedly as Greg sucked where his jaw met his neck, the barest hint of teeth that promised to leave a mark. Alvie let his eyes slide shut for a moment but snapped them open again when House pinched his ass with a quiet laugh. 

“Pay attention, I can’t graciously repay you if I’m not being given instructions.” 

“Would you just fucking-” Alvie pulled him in by the back of his neck to kiss him roughly, smirking against his mouth when he shoved a leg in between his own to pin him more effectively. Perfect. He bit at Greg’s lower lip and curled his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.  He tilts his head to the side and lets Greg deepen the kiss as he pushes him a little harder back against the desk. Alvie squirms against the press of the wood and he lets House run his hands down his sides, hands coming to rest comfortably on his hips. He closes his eyes and melts into the touch, it’s just rough enough, the pads of his fingers run over Greg’s neck as he revels in the way they fit together so nicely. The skin of his cheeks has to be ruddy by now, he can feel it. He’s also extremely aware that literally anyone could walk in on them making out like teenagers at any time now, but finds that he doesn’t really care.

“If this is all it takes for a sandwich, I’m surprised more people aren’t asking you for them.” House quipped by his ear, voice low.

Alvie quiet him by catching his lips again, moves their lips across each other hungrily and nips at his bottom lip then soothes it by licking across the invisible bite marks left there. Greg can feel his body growing hot far too quickly for them to be doing this in his office in the middle of the day. House rests one hand on the small of Alvie’s back and draws them even closer together despite it. Their chests brush and Alvie pulls away briefly to bite at Greg’s adam apple, Greg’s breath hitches and he lets out a breathy little laugh which just spurs Alvie to scatter kisses across his neck and just under his ear, biting the lobe of it gently while he loops his arms around his neck and rolls his hips against his leg. 

He’s about to take what little control Alvie had managed to weasel out of him back when he hears the click of the door behind him and what is unmistakably Wilson’s voice say, “House, you’re going to be late- ah, oh.” 

House sighs frustratedly, catches the embarrassed look on Alvie’s flushed face and laughs more fully this time, shaking his head and stepping back from the desk. Alvie scrambles to right himself from the sprawled position against the desk, inconspicuously sticking his hands in his pockets to adjust himself as he hides behind House as he turns to face Wilson. 

“Yep, I know, I’m a big boy. Thanks for checking in without knocking, really appreciate

it.” But in all honestly, the look of absolute mortification Wilson is wearing is worth him walking in on them and he fights to keep his face schooled into something resembling stern as Wilson fights to say something in response, face red and slightly panicked. He ends up settling on, “Right, well. Don’t be late.” 

Greg turns to place a soft kiss on Alvie’s lips, then his cheek, making him grin widely. “I’ll see you back at the apartment later, yeah?” To which Alvie nods and moves to leave, returns the muttered “love you” with another kiss. He strides past Wilson without looking at him, hands still in his pockets.

“Catch you later, Papi.” He croons over his shoulder as he passes through the doorway, mostly for Wilson’s benefit, and to get under Greg’s skin (he can’t stand it). 

House grabs up his lunch deftly and sidles up to lead Wilson out, pleased beyond belief with the barely masked mixture of jealousy and embarrassment he sees. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has requests for this pairing HMU over on tumblr: jamesdotjpeg 
> 
> @goojeeoo (tumblr) and I are calling this ship Alveezy ("This is my new room mate House, but you can call him Heezy."


End file.
